Poison Apple
by Horrols' Manor
Summary: What happens when a girl forbidden to use pokemon runs away with an experienced thief and trainer? Chapter 2 is up.
1. Chapter I: Tournament Rules

**Pokemon Fic**

**Chapter I The Plan**

Kai flew above the arena, squeezing his knees' hard into the Dragonites' side. He swung an arm around it's neck and whispered into its' ear.

"Think it would be worth it?" He said as he spied the banner at the front of the colosseum.

**Touron Pokemon Tournament Today!**

**First prize, $10 000!**

The Dragonite grunted as if to agree and together they flew down to the front of the colosseum where inside a pokemon battle was already taking place.

A Fearow flew up into the air and prepared an aerial ace intended at the Absol below. Absol dodged the attack and sent a shadowball directly back. It shot forward hitting the bird square in the middle of its' chest. The Fearow let out an ear-splitting screech and fell out of the air. It slammed into the arena floor, causing a cloud of dust to appear as it hit the dirt ground with a loud 'thud'.

An announcer called over the loudspeaker "Third round and overall winner, Aaron!" The crowd cheered loudly at the victory and Aaron raised his arms in triumph. The other trainer called her Fearow back into its' pokeball and walked off into the changing rooms.

Her first tournament, her first time battling with a pokemon! Seven matches in, all spectacular battles, she came up against her own stepbrother and, not knowing it was her, called out the big guns, Absol, and she was flattened.

"Dammit!" She yelled as she entered the changing rooms and threw the pokeball at the wall, causing the Fearow to burst out and emit an angry shriek.

The Fearow didn't belong to her, it was her friends. She was never allowed to catch pokemon, let alone go anywhere near them, her father was way too protective. So in an effort to show her capability she borrowed her friends Fearow, donned a disguise and entered the tournament. Some trainer she turned out to be.

She ran out of the Colosseum doors and began towards her house, struggling to hold back the tears. She was stopped suddenly when, not realising where she was going, bounced of something big and hard and fell to the ground.

"Hey! Why don't you…? Whoa!" She looked up at the Dragonite standing before her, a boy stood next to it, probably about 16, his short, spiky hair was unmoving (which was weird considering how windy it was) and his piercing blue eyes stared into hers, as if reading her every thought.

"Walk much?" He asked sarcastically and noticed the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hmmmm," He considered for a moment, "Either that fall hurt your widdle bottom, or you just lost a battle."

"The second one" She looked down and wiped her eyes on her shirt.

"Thought so." Said Kai, he grabbed her arm and heaved her up off the dirt path, then checked her out and noticing the absence of any pokeballs asked, "Where's your pokemon?"

"I wasn't using mine, I don't have any. I borrowed my friends." She dusted herself off and stared admiringly at the Dragonite standing before her, looking around at its' surroundings as if nothing had just hit it in the stomach. She looked away, it brought back what she was originally upset about.

She pulled at her curly, black hair and it slid off, her real, long, brown hair shone in afternoon sun. Kai jerked his head back in shock.

"What's your name anyway?" She asked.

"Kai."

"Denim." She shook his hand, "I'm not allowed my own pokemon, its my dad, he's overly protective of me and incredibly ignorant towards my brother, so he can do what ever he wants while I get punished for

"Hence the disguise." Kai looked down at the wig lying on the cement path then craned his neck to look at the banner over Denim's head, "Now is that $10 000 taken or is it yet to be won?"

"No one's won, why?"

"Just wondering," He thought for a moment, looking from the colosseum to her and back again, "How would you like to help me steal that money, I'll let you have the trophy so you can show your daddy how good you really aren't."

"Help you steal that $10 000? I don't think so, that things heavily guarded by two Arcanine and locked in one of the strongest safes around, you'd need a Drag…. oh."

He smiled for the first time since they met, "You in? All you have to do is make a diversion out in the stands, give me two minutes and meet me outside the pokemon centre when your finished, okay?"

He held out his hand for the second time. She considered it, and then grabbed hold, "Deal!"


	2. Chapter II: The Getaway

**Chapter II The Getaway**

"Go Tauros!" Said Aaron and the bull pokemon materialised in front of him, raking its' hoof along the ground, ready to charge at the Sceptile on the other side of the arena.

"Sceptile, sola…." Began the other trainer but wassuddenly interrupted by a girl running out from the stands.

"Stop! Stop the battle!" Yelled Denim as she ran out into the middle of the battlefield, holding up both hands and staring out into the crowd.

Everyone suddenly stared back at her she realised the amount of people she was going to have to distract.

"What the hell?" Said someone in the audience. Others joined in, "Get out of the way you lunatic!" Yelled a woman in her sixties, brandishing a walking stick menacingly.

Aaron stared at his sister. What on earth was she doing?

"Ummm, before we begin, I have some announcements. The following cars have been left with their headlights turned on…"

…

Kai stepped quietly into the trophy room and stared at the golden cup, gleaming in its glass case. Sitting on the floor under it, a large black safe, big enough for Kai to sit comfortably in, with a large electronic keypad.

Next to his feet lay two Arcanine, so deep in sleep an atomic bomb couldn't have woken them. His Ralts looked at them intently, the fact that he could knock out two fully-grown Arcanine was an enormous boost to his usual low self-esteem.

"Manyula, the safe please." He said as it entered the room. It disappeared completely from site and a moment later appeared dropping a bag of money at Kais' feet. "Thank you"

Kai turned around to leave but stopped abruptly when he discovered a pistol pointed directly between his eyes.

"Penny." He said.

Thesteely eyed woman on the other side of the gunanswered back, "We meet again, Ether."

…

Denim continued to call out fake number plates as she randomly made them up in her head. She looked down at her watch; good two minutes, time to leave. Then as quick and unannounced as she had walked onto the arena she walked off, to the relieved sighs of the annoyed crowd.

She left the colosseum and broke into a run, headed straight towards the Touron pokemon centre.

…

Denim grabbed her side, panting heavily. She hadn't thought about how far the pokemon centre actually was. After the stitch had subsided she began a slow walk but stopped when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Aaron!" She called out, her back facing towards her brother who had just dismounted his Skarmory. "What do you want?"

"What was that in the arena before?" He asked as he walked up next to her. "You made a complete fool of yourself in front of nearly the entire town!" He said angrily.

"It's none of your business!" She turned to face him, "I don't have to report back to you every time I do something wrong! Your not dad, so don't act like you are, okay!" She turned and started to run again, full pelt towards along the road towards the pokemon centre, hopefully that act was enough to stop him from following her.

Aaron stared in utter confusion. _What was she talking about, acting like dad? Since when?_

He rolled his eyes, _women_ he thought, then got back on his Skarmory and flew back to the colosseum to start his next battle.


End file.
